glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cland Ann: The Movie
Cland Ann: The Movie (released as The Cland and Japper Movie in some countries) is a 2004 American animated action-comedy film based on the short lived ABC animated television series, Cland Ann. The film stars the regular television cast of Jason Marsden, Dana Carvey, Max Casella, Pamela Hayden, Michael Gough, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Hynden Walch, Maurice LaMarche, Geo G. and Frank Welker with series guest stars including John Goodman and Jennifer Saunders. In the film, King Silo Wilo plans to destroy Cremos and rename it as "Wilopolis". Cland and Japper set out to defeat him and save Cremos. Cland Ann: The Movie was released in theaters on February 13, 2004 by 20th Century Fox. It was met with mixed critical reception, while the general public received it favorably, and the film was a box office success, earning a total of $245 million on a budget of $40 million. The film was later released on DVD and VHS on June 1, 2004. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jason Marsden as Cland Ann *Dana Carvey as Japper McJapps *John Goodman as Lerny *Jennifer Saunders as Wila Wilo *Cree Summer as Jacqueline / Additional voices *Jon Mack as Jordan Robertson *Billy West as Jerm LaShade / Additional voices *John DiMaggio as Wilo Guard #1 *Mark Mothersbaugh as Wilo Guard #2 *Stewart Copeland as Janitor *Debi Derryberry as JACKIE 1.0 *Michael Wildshill as Police Officer Other additional voices include Susanne Blakeslee, Andre Stojka, Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Ward, Sherry Lynn, Fred Tatasciore, Danny Mann, Anndi McAfee, Dee Bradley Baker, André Sogliuzzo, Tara Strong, Bill Farmer, Kath Soucie, April Winchell and Rob Paulsen. Production During the production of Geo Movie in late 1999, Geo G. was asked if he could make a feature film based on his upcoming animated television series Cland Ann (known as Cland and Japper at the time). He replied, "Well, we're already working on our next show on FOX which is now in production, but we'll get to that eventually." After ABC took over FOX's rights for both Geo TV and Cland Ann in June 2000, Geo stated that the film was in early development by Glass Ball Productions to be released in 2003. In August 2001, which was actually before the show was even aired on ABC, Glass Ball announced that the film, titled Cland Ann: The Movie, began production, with the show's cast signed to reprise their roles. Hand-drawn animation was made by Saerom Animation in Seoul, South Korea. CGI animation for props and certain sets were developed and animated by PowerAnimator. Wonderful Neon Productions, who co-produced the show, also co-produced the film as well, though uncredited. Marketing Release In March 2001, during the production of the show, it was announced that the film was set to be released on March 7, 2003. However, in February 2002, the film's release date was moved up to October 18, 2002, from its initial March 7, 2003, date, switching places with Geo Movie 2, due to the fact the animators needed more time to work on Geo Movie 2. Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released in June 2003, and was attached to films such as Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd, Rugrats Go Wild, Hulk, From Justin to Kelly and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. The film's first theatrical trailer was released in August 2003 and was attached to films such as Freaky Friday. The second theatrical trailer was released on November 14, 2003. Rating Cland Ann: The Movie was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "violence, language and some thematic elements", in which it means it has the show's adult humor in some scenes, like Geo Movie, which was also rated PG-13. Like The TeenV Movie, this film is targeted at teenagers and adults, due to the film's humor. Home media Cland Ann: The Movie was originally released on DVD and VHS on June 1, 2004. It is a 2-disc collector's edition DVD, which includes 9 minutes of deleted scenes, featurettes, and more. A "director's cut" edition, which was rated PG, was released on DVD and VHS on March 12, 2005, which it cuts out scenes from the film's marketing, including the deleted scenes. The film was also re-released on Blu-ray on January 22, 2008, along with the first four Geo Movie films. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on February 2, 2004 through Atlantic Records. A year later, on October 29, 2005, the score for the film was released through Varèse Sarabande. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 61% of critics gave the film a positive review with the consensus stating, "Profuse action and charming moments stimulate a sense of originality that's nothing to brag about." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". More coming soon! Category:Films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:2000s Category:2004 Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Glass Ball Productions Wiki